


Flawless

by xslytherclawx



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm absolutely flawless. Aren't I?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a project on flaws in high school. And, uh, well. Flawless as Tamaki may think he is, he's definitely vain (even if he does have a heart of gold).  
> Posted originally [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5955120/1/Flawless) on FF.Net in 2010

I'm flawless. Have you _seen_ me? Lustrous tendrils of buttery golden blonde locks like wheat grass waving in the wind; eyes like twin pools of liquid sapphire; I'm the perfect height at six feet, not too tall, and not too short; in short, every physicality of mine is excellent and flawless.

And on top of _that_ , I'm an exceptionally beautiful person, inside _and_ out. Look at all of the aspects of my personality. I'm charming – girls can't help but swoon – I'm rich – that doesn't really need elabouration, does it? – and I'm an exceptionally kind, compassionate, and understanding human being – and I'm sure that you know how _rare_ it is to find someone as beautiful as me with a heart of gold like I have

So… naturally Haruhi would love me… wouldn't she?

No. No, she doesn't. She thinks that I'm – get this – _egotistical_.

Clearly, I'm not.

…Am I?


End file.
